The present invention relates to a smoking product, Tea-containing Tobacco, essentially consisting of tobacco leaves, green tea leaves, chrysanthemum flower and Cnidii Rhizoma. It is said that nicotine contained in tobacco leaves may be harmful to ones health. Tobacco manufacturers have tried to reduce the amount of nicotine content in their products, which may be inhaled during smoking.
This invention is based on the knowledge that the limited quantity of nicotine has favorable effect for ones health, because a trace of nicotine inhaled through smoking stimulates parasympathtic nervous system, which regulate functions of internal organs.
The sympathetic nervous system acts under ones will, while the parasympathetic nervous system can not be controlled by ones will. When parasympathetic system is stimulated by inhalation of nicotine, the movement of heart becomes active, the blood vessels are constricted and stomach activities are promoted. Therefore, inhalation of nicotine by tobacco smoking makes people feel good and it is not desirable to eliminate nicotine from smoking products. Of course, nicotine volume inhaled by the smokers depends on their consumption of cigarettes or cigars.
Parasympathetic and sympathetic nervous systems have interrelating functions just like a tug of war. When one system functions actively, the other is inhibited, respectively. And it is often noted that parasympathetic nervous system is depressed under over-tension or diseases with the like. In such instance, a piece of smoking product containing nicotine will help to stimulate parasympathetic system and, consequently, to relax tension.